


New Year's Day

by sunflower1343



Series: New Year's Day [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Evil Asami, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's should be spent with the one you love. Angst-fic. Kou's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a fucked-up story. I have no idea where it came from, except a friend wanted me to write about Kou. I threw in evil Asami and this came out. Written July 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~

Sunrise. New Year's Day. You're supposed to spend it with the people who are most important to you. For a few years now there was only one person for Kou, and that was Akihito. Aki never knew it, but they'd spent that special sunrise together for the past three years. Aki was always drunk and passed out by then, but Kou carried him home without fail. He put him to bed, then lay down next to him in his one indulgence every year, gently kissing Aki on the forehead and softly wishing him a Happy New Year.

He'd known he was in love with Aki for some time now, really ever since high school. That was when Kou realized he was gay. He hadn't told his friends about it, fearing that they and especially Aki would no longer feel comfortable around him. It had been a secret. One he only took out when they weren't around, or when just Aki was around and passed out from drink or exhaustion. Some nights when he knew Aki had been drinking he would come over, and using the key Aki had once loaned him, he would let himself into the apartment and just sit by the bed while Aki slept. 

He liked watching Aki sleep. During the day he was constantly in motion, all energy. But at night all the energy was used up and he was peaceful and still. He didn't think Aki was at peace much, especially lately. Ever since Aki had worked on that crime story in early autumn, Kou would sometimes catch Aki wearing a hunted look. He hadn't seen fear on his face like that in a long time.

So he'd been trying to spend more time close to him. Always sitting by him. Always looking after him. But Aki wouldn't talk to him about what was troubling him. Now maybe he knew.

He'd let himself into the apartment the same as every year, though this year he was concerned about Aki actually making it home because a stranger had picked him up. But when he stepped in the door he knew someone was there, and he knew what they were doing. He wondered how Aki could have possibly picked up a girl that quickly, and in that state. Then he stepped forward and saw. That man. Asami. Yes, he remembered the name. The name that was first on Aki's cell phone. He wouldn't forget it.

That man was fucking Aki into the bed. And Aki was enjoying it. He couldn't wrap his mind around it at first. Around a number of things actually. Aki was gay. That was a big one. Okay, he didn't date much, and he didn't have a girlfriend, but he'd never checked out guys either. Kou would have noticed.

And Aki had a boyfriend. A hot boyfriend. One who knew how to please Aki. One that Kou wanted to rip off him and kill. He watched in anger as those hands roamed over Aki's body, stroking the flesh he'd so long wanted to touch. He was so lost in the sight of it he never noticed when Asami looked up and saw him. Then Kou raised his eyes to see eyes locked on his. Amused eyes. Eyes that remained on his, knowing, as a tongue dipped down to circle Aki's nipple, and as teeth scraped over the nipple and tugged, making Aki arch his back and moan. 

Asami had a point to make, and he was being blatant about it. He got up onto his knees and lifted Aki's hips, making sure Kou had a clear view of his cock entering that perfect ass. He started pulling almost all the way out, then slamming back in, harder and faster each stroke. Aki was mewling like an animal, unaware that anything was in the room except for Asami and that cock. Asami was smirking as he let his eyes roam down Kou's body to his tented pants. Moving his eyes back up to Kou's face, he let the tip of tongue lick at the sweat on his lip. His eyes held more for Kou now, interest, desire, wickedness.

Continuing to thrust, he held a hand out to Kou. "Come," he mouthed silently. "I'll let you take him while I watch. It's the only way you'll ever have him."

Kou was shaking at the temptation. He didn't want Aki through a bargain with a demon. He was ashamed that he even considered it. He wanted to run, but his feet betrayed him.

"Let me taste you." Asami whispered. "Let me see you."

Kou blushed. It was Aki he loved. This man was seducing him while he fucked the one Kou loved. He tried to focus on Aki, the flushed face, so erotic. The noises issuing from his lips. He wanted him so badly. All he had to do was take Asami's hand....

"I'll make him come for you. He'll never know," the demon mouthed quietly, laughing. "Let me watch the two of you come together."

Kou didn't want to listen. He didn't want to. But he knew it was true. He'd never have Aki another way now. Kou's cock was begging to be touched. His shaking hand slid down to the button on his pants. Asami's eyes were lit with a wild inner fire as they followed the motion. Kou released the buttons, setting his cock free. Asami thrust hard into Aki, making him moan just as Kou wrapped a fist around himself. His hand jerked, and his other palm covered his mouth to keep his own moan from escaping. 

Asami laughed and began driving into Aki in time with the motions of his hand. Asami's eyes were feral, a beast's eyes that shone with lust as he watched Kou touching himself. They kept the rhythm up a short time, but Kou was too far gone to hang on long. Asami was watching his hand on his cock and must have sensed it.

"Come," he growled. 

"Come for me now, " he commanded to both of them.

Kou's couldn't help it. He didn't want to obey. But Aki shouted and released his cum in a stream across his chest and abdomen. His own seed followed, trapped in his hand. He stood there breathing heavily, and watched as Asami dragged two fingers through Aki's cum and motioned him forward. He couldn't resist. His steps were hesitant, but they nonetheless approached the bed. 

Asami let him look at Aki, clothes shoved aside, flushed skin, eyes closed in a contented face, then he pushed the fingers all the way into Kou's mouth, having him suck Aki's cum from them. Asami moved the fingers in and out, letting him imagine they were Aki's cock fucking his mouth. Asami picked up his hand and licked it clean, sucking on his fingers the way he'd sucked on Aki's. Then Asami pulled his head down for a kiss, mingling the essence of the two in their mouths. Fuck, he was hard again.

"Asami?" The sleepy voice woke Kou from his reverie.

Kou pulled his head back with a jerk. He tore himself from Asami's grasp, and backed away.

"Stay. Join me." Asami bent his head down and started licking the cum from Aki's abs. His eyes were hard and cruel as he smiled a knowing smile. 

Kou couldn't. Not and let Aki see him. He was too much of a coward. And Asami knew it. He pushed his clothes back together and fled out the door, Asami's disdainful laughter following as he ran.

He stopped at the corner, breathing heavily, tears falling from his lashes.

Sunrise. New Year's Day. Spent with the one he loved.

 

~end~


End file.
